Sam Melvick
Sam Melvick is the husky and short-tempered owner of the Candy Bar, the ice cream parlor where the kids like to hang out. His nametag simply reads "Sam". He has an enormous sweet tooth as he is often seen eating chocolate sauce and jellybeans and his catchphrase is "Yeah." Evil Jimmy once hypnoptized Sam into believing he was Sir Francis Bacon and Evil Jimmy was Queen Elizabeth II. Although he is seen in most episodes, his role is usually quite minor. However, he had a large role in Krunch Time when he became jealous of Jimmy's special candy that he invented which made the Candy Bar close down. After Jimmy solved the candy incident, Sam resumed business at the Candy Bar. Trivia *Sam doesn't like people using the bathroom without buying anything, and also hates when they act strange. *Ms. Fowl is seen to be Sam's girlfriend in some episodes. *In "The N-Men", Sam called the Military to capture the N-Men, because of them making havoc in Retroville. *Sam briefly had a Twonkie, but it was mutated by the music of Graystar. *Although he seems to like candy, he is the only one in Retroville, aside from Jimmy, who did not eat Jimmy's perfect yet highly addictive candy. In fact, he hated it, in part because his business could not possibly compete and is in the red (business financial loss) because of it. However this is a premature assumption since Jimmy’s perfect candy was formulated earlier in the wee-morning hours on the same day. Either Sam was lying or The Candy Bar was already suffering a loss due to poor business decisions. *He plays the violin. *When he was transported to RetroDimmsdaleville, his nametag was missing. In addition a similar goof occurs with Mrs. Fowl in which her shirt is white instead of coral, its usual color. *Besides Hugh, Sam might be the only bespectacled character who does not have small, beady black eyes. Although earlier versions depict him of having such small beady black eyes (as seen on Jimmy On Ice) Quotes * "You messy little hooligan! I just cleaned this floor eight months ago! You're outta here, ye-yeah!!" (throws Jimmy out of the Candy Bar) -''Love Potion 976/J'' * "Never heard of him!"-''Nightmare in Retroville'' * "That's what the guy who invented underpants said. Hey, you better skeedaddle! The angry mob's gonna be here any minute!" -''Krunch Time'' * "You should see what it does to teeth!" -''Attack of the Twonkies'' * "Hey, who are you?! (sniffs) And why do you smell all fruity?!" -''The N-Men'' * "No!! It's for paying customers only!" -''Professor Calamitous, I Presume'' * "Hair!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "You've been re-eating the same ice cream for hours! It's disgusting! You're outta here!" -''Sorry, Wrong Era'' * "Oh, the suspense is killing me. Pick a candy and let me get on with my life, ye-yeah!" -''Krunch Time'' * "And I said there is no way you could have guessed there were two hundred and eighty two beans in that jar without cheating, yeah!" -''Sheen's Brain'' * "There he is, get him!" -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators'' * "Buy something or get out, yeah!" -''The Science Fair Affair'' * "He disgusted all my customers, yeah!" -''Sorry, Wrong Era'' * "Gumballs!! You're the aliens who tried to feed us to a giant chicken, yeah!!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "Flying octopus is where I draw the line, yeah! RUN!!!" -''Nightmare in Retroville'' * "Hey! Little big head, I just cleaned there!" -''Sheen's Brain'' * "Not you again!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "Delicious?! I'll have you know it stinks, yeah! Hey! Are you sure you're evil!?" -''The Trouble with Clones'' * "Rock Burgers, Rock Dogs and Rock Lobster with a side of rocks, yeah." -''The League of Villains'' * "Oh Winifred, you're like some sun-baked, spray-drenched goddess, yeah." -''Monster Hunt'' * "Winifred, there's something very important I wanna ask you. Are you gonna finish those fries, yeah?" -''Men at Work'' * "Let me make ice cream out of it, yeah!" -''Win Lose and Kaboom!'' * "The Candy Bar is open for business." -''The League of Villains'' * "Don't worry Carl, eat and forget, eat and forget." -''Win Lose and Kaboom!'' Gallery vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h42m02s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h47m56s174.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h03m01s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-20h28m21s244.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-20h29m30s164.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h00m49s220.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-16h54m29s834.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-16h54m40s890.png vlcsnap-2016-04-27-16h54m51s565.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h25m37s967.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h26m03s407.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h29m59s783.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-18h30m07s242.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-21h13m47s039.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-23h33m57s492.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-23h34m02s161.png vlcsnap-2016-08-21-22h43m07s380.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h06m05s884.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h06m10s040.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h08m56s891.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h13m59s121.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h14m07s490.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h42m07s004.png vlcsnap-2016-08-22-16h42m35s025.png vlcsnap-2016-10-16-17h58m31s095.png vlcsnap-2016-10-28-16h57m14s315.png vlcsnap-2016-12-03-14h19m01s148.png Vlcsnap-2016-10-28-16h27m20s370.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h02m32s675.png vlcsnap-2017-01-11-17h00m39s379.png Vlcsnap-2017-01-11-16h10m08s460.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h36m05s310.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-14h36m19s744.png vlcsnap-2017-01-13-15h17m49s109.png vlcsnap-2017-01-15-23h50m40s099.png vlcsnap-2017-01-15-23h50m48s765.png Get Ready to Pelt Carl.PNG Vlcsnap-2016-02-04-13h33m33s456.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h44m17s0.png vlcsnap-2017-04-11-20h53m02s057.png vlcsnap-2017-04-27-14h14m09s405.png vlcsnap-2017-05-25-08h48m51s976.png vlcsnap-2017-05-25-08h53m48s284.png vlcsnap-2017-05-25-08h55m05s079.png vlcsnap-2017-05-25-08h56m32s000.png vlcsnap-2017-05-25-08h57m19s764.png vlcsnap-2017-05-25-08h59m31s773.png vlcsnap-2017-05-25-08h59m12s221.png vlcsnap-2017-05-24-20h48m54s579.png vlcsnap-2017-05-24-21h44m35s962.png vlcsnap-2017-05-24-21h44m27s381.png vlcsnap-2017-05-24-21h53m44s103.png vlcsnap-2017-05-24-21h53m32s522.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-26-17h25m16s509.png vlcsnap-2017-10-31-20h40m55s809.png vlcsnap-2017-10-31-20h41m03s142.png vlcsnap-2017-10-31-20h41m14s845.png vlcsnap-2017-10-31-20h20m40s477.png vlcsnap-2017-10-31-20h20m56s212.png vlcsnap-2017-10-31-20h21m01s450.png vlcsnap-2017-10-31-21h19m02s689.png vlcsnap-2017-10-31-21h19m17s896.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Characters with Gray Hair Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Characters with Facial Hair